Sleepover
by PerfectSayings
Summary: The Team decides to have a movie night. And an impromptu sleepover. And an impromptu unmasking of a certain baby bird. A fluffy, cuddly, plotless oneshot.


**A/N: So basically I was looking high and low for a oneshot like this where it's just pointless sleepover fluff. Let me know in the comments if you wanna see more team bonding like this and/or Robin centric. For my favorite character, I like seeing him in pain a lot... poor Robbie. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Not fair!" Artemis cried, looking at her now-empty hands which had been clutching an ivy colored bow just half a second earlier.

"Is too fair!" Wally replied with a smirk, twirling said bow around in his hands.

"Oh it's on, Baywatch," she growled before charging the speedster.

The red head could only yelp and dart out of the way of the murderous archer, while the Atlantian standing to the side of the sparring ring could only sigh and glance at his watch. **11:30** , and Robin still hadn't shown up. How long ago had the youngest member of the team said he would be there? An hour ago? Kaldur didn't know, but M'gann and Connor had headed to the kitchen about half an hour ago when waiting for the littlebird became too boring. Wally and Artemis had found another form of entertainment in sparring while they waited, though Kaldur thought it was more like trying to kill each other. Speaking of which, he should probably get Artemis off Wally before the choke hold she had on him became life-threatening. He would get an earful from Batman if a teammate was killed by a fellow teammate on his watch.

He started to make his way towards the center of the ring before a monotone voice stopped him.

 _Recognized: Robin, B01._

"About time!" Artemis said, stepping off Wally in favor of greeting their late member. The recovering speedster gulped at the air hungrily, and Kaldur couldn't hold back a chuckle as he extended a hand to help him up.

"Thanks," he gasped.

"No problem," Kaldur said, turning towards Robin. "Why are you so late? We were worried, you called nearly an hour ago."

Robin grinned. "Late? Kal, I got off _early_. You're lucky Batman let me come at all."

"Who cares! Can we go watch the movie now please?" Artemis said.

"Race you there!"

"Not fair!"

"Is too fair!"

Robin and Kaldur shared a look before simultaneously shaking their heads and following their teammates to the living room.

* * *

Getting everyone settled, popcorn evenly distributed, and picking a movie all could agree on was a feat of itself. It was nearly midnight before the lights were off and everyone was snuggled under blankets with varying amounts of popcorn left in their bowls. It was nearly an hour into the movie that something no one- excluding Wally- had ever seen.

Fifteen minutes in, M'gann felt a light weight on her shoulder. Looking down, she saw Robin resting his head on her shoulder while still watching the movie. With a smile, she wrapped an arm around her 'baby brother' and almost cooed out loud when he instinctively snuggled closer.

Thirty minutes in and she could now see the boy starting to nod off. With a start, she realized that Wally had told her he hadn't gotten more than seven hours of sleep in the past three days.

Forty-five minutes in, and M'gann was almost positive that Robin was asleep. He was breathing deeply and evenly, and didn't even react to the loud noises coming off the TV screen. Her motherly instincts were practically crying at how young he looked when his face was completely relaxed like it was, even with the sunglasses reflecting the flashing lights of the movie. Holding him closer, the Martian tucked her blanket more firmly around them. The action got the attention of Artemis, who made a perfect 'aww' face at the sight. M'gann put a finger to her lips and turned back to the movie when the archer gave her a nod of understanding.

An hour in M'gann felt Robin sliding off her shoulder a little too late and couldn't hold back her yelp of surprise when he fell into her lap. This, of course, brought the attention of the rest of the team who strained to see her in the glow of the TV. It also caused Robin to sit bolt right up on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, momentarily pausing the movie.

"Yes, I'm fine, just surprised," M'gann gave a breathy laugh.

Robin blushed heavily. "I'm sorry, did I fall asleep on you?" he asked.

M'gann nodded. "You did, but it's alright. You can lay back down if you want."

He started to object, but Artemis beat him to it. "Yeah, go ahead. Besides, you're adorable when you sleep."

Wally snickered.

"Uh, thanks?" Robin said, and blushed a little more, now fighting to keep his eyes open once the initial shock of M'gann's cry faded.

"Yeah Bird Boy," Wally added oh-so-helpfully, "you're just _soo_ cute when you sleep."

Robin tried to give him his best Batglare, but it quickly turned into a jaw breaking yawn, which had even Superboy smiling slightly.

"Go back to sleep, my friend," Kaldur said gently.

Robin grumbled for a while, but eventually gave in and eased himself back into M'gann's lap, kicking his feet up and placing them in Artemis' lap when she scooted closer to her friend. After a couple seconds Robin was asleep again in the dark room.

"Aww," Artemis cooed softly, and the sight of a slumbering baby bird was enough to crack even Superboy's stoic exterior.

M'gann fawned over the boy with Artemis and couldn't keep herself from running her fingers through his hair. On instinct, Robin hummed with pleasure and leaned into the touch. His reaction earned soft chuckles from everyone as the movie was soon forgotten and only the soft glow it emanated lighting the room's occupants.

"I swear that's his weakness," Wally whispered as he looked down at his best friend curled up in M'gann and Artemis' laps.

Artemis furrowed her brows in confusion as she started to gently draw circles on his back with her fingernails; she was rewarded with a small smile from Robin while he slept. "What do you mean?" she murmured.

The red head laughed quietly. "I've seen people do that to him," he pointed to M'gann's hand running through his hair, "And each time it's the same reaction. He won't admit it, but he loves it."

"Why?" Superboy asked rather loudly for such a peaceful room.

"Shh!" the girls chorused, but it was too late. Robin was nothing if not a light sleeper. He didn't open his eyes (at least M'gann didn't think he did, it was hard to tell with the glasses) just stretched out his legs before curling them back up in Artemis' lap and readjusting his position on M'gann's lap. Right when everyone was sure he was about to drift back off, he suddenly frowned before pawing at his face. Wally, who now sat on the floor by his friend's head, grabbed his wrist before he could do… well, whatever he had been trying to do. Robin moaned in frustration and weakly tried to pull his arm back.

"They're annoying," he said drowsily.

"Is he talking about his sunglasses?" Kaldur asked.

Wally nodded, then turned back to the team's hacker. "Dude, I know you don't normally sleep with them-"

"He doesn't?" Superboy said.

Wally sighed at being interrupted. "No, he doesn't. Anyway," he once again focused on Robin, "the whole team's here, so you can't take them off."

"Yeah I can," he muttered.

The older boy rolled his eyes. "Fine, but when Batman yells at you for secret identities and all that, don't say I didn't try and help you." He released his wrist and didn't try and stop him when he finally managed to knock the glasses off and send them clattering to the floor. Wally opted to pick them up and place them on the table, seeing as everyone else was too busy staring at the finally unmasked baby of the family. The speedster wanted to laugh at their shocked expressions, but he couldn't blame them. For all the sleepovers he and Dick had, seeing the younger boy's face maskless and completely relaxed never failed to take him by surprise. Because when he was in this vulnerable state, completely trusting the people around him and finally letting down his walls, he really did still look like a little kid. Of course, this only caused the girls to fawn over him even more, and even Superboy had to admit that he looked downright adorable once they all got over their stupor.

Kaldur couldn't hold back his smile when he realized how much Robin trusted them, and the girls weren't even trying to hide theirs. Artemis leaned over and placed a sisterly kiss on Robin's temple. "Sleep tight, Bird Boy," she whispered in a rare display of her soft side.

"M'kay," Robin mumbled with a smile.

M'gann giggled and hugged the boy closer, once more tucking the blankets in around them before continuing to run her fingers through his hair. True to Wally's word, he hummed again and leaned into the touch, even though he was still half-awake. The girls shared a glance and grinned at each other while Wally pouted on the floor.

"Spoiled much?" he grumbled light heartedly.

"Jealous much…" Robin said before finally going back to sleep, his eyelids fluttering every once in a while.

The team stayed up a little longer, not bothering to finish or turn off the movie, seeing as it was their only means of light. They talked, mainly about Robin, because after Artemis had revealed her family ties along with Superboy and M'gann's secrets, she had told them that she lived in Gotham and attended Gotham Academy, and who _wouldn't_ recognize Richard Grayson after a while of staring at his face. This, of course, brought explanations to Superboy of who the kid even was seeing as he didn't watch the news like the rest of them, and then M'gann had a sudden revelation, because if Robin was Richard Grayson (Dick Grayson, Wally had told them he preferred) then didn't that make Batman Bruce Wayne? Needless to say, it sickened the people in the room who didn't already know or were asleep that Batman was a playboy while not under the cowl.

After a while of explanations and 'don't bring this or that up around him' from Wally, Kaldur ordered everyone to go to sleep. When no one showed up for seven-thirty training the next morning, Black Canary was pissed to say the least, but one look at the team sprawled all across the couches in a toothache inducing cuddle-fest had even her smiling a little and letting the teenagers get some much needed shut eye. She opted instead for writing a note that said training was postponed till one in the afternoon, and to be prepared for the Flash and Green Arrow to have blackmail when they woke up. She placed it on the table next to Robin's sunglasses and couldn't stop herself from pulling out her phone and taking a picture of a Bat curled up in a Martian's and an archer's lap. She grinned and padded silently out of the room.

* * *

It was around nine in the morning that Robin blinked his eyes awake and took stock of the room around him. He was snuggled up in M'gann and Artemis' laps. Connor was sprawled across the other couch with his feet dangling over the edge and Wally tucked against his side and the back of the couch. Kaldur was curled up like a cat on the chair in the corner. Robin's eyes darted to the shades sitting innocently on the table, but a single thought had him ignoring them altogether. His baby blues instead drifted to the note placed next to them. Picking it up and reading it over, he grimaced at the thought of Flash having even more blackmail on him and Wally. Setting it back down he leaned back into his cocoon a tried to fall back asleep. His cramped muscles had other ideas. Finally, it got to be too much, and he was forced to stretch out across the whole and reach his arms behind his head as far as they would go. This effectively woke up Artemis and M'gann, the former groaning so loudly that Superboy's hearing picked it up even in sleep, causing the clone to stir. Once one side of Wally's cocoon moved, the speedster also decided to stretch before getting up, making an odd shrieking noise that had everyone, including Kaldur and excluding Dick, wide awake in seconds.

"What the hell was that, Baywatch?" Artemis demanded.

Wally kicked his feet off the couch and stood next to Superboy, cracking his back and straightening again after a series of soft pops. "That, Beautiful, was-"

"I call it his Monkey Scream."

The interruption drew everyone's attention down to the boy still curled up like a kitten on the two female's laps. Artemis grinned down at him while M'gann resumed playing with his hair. "So… Richard Grayson, huh?"

Dick smiled, though if it was caused by a weight lifting off his shoulders or a hand playing with his hair, the team would never know.

"Yup," he said.

Wally grinned devilishly. "Oh, but just wait till you see those beautiful baby blues of his!" he cooed.

Said baby blues decided to open with a dangerous glint and hands grabbed a nearby pillow threateningly. "I will throw this at you," he said, voice low.

"I have no doubt that you will," Wally said.

Dick then shifted his focus to the other, gaping members of his team. "And if any of you comment on how _beauti_ -"

"They're so beautiful!" M'gann squealed.

Dick groaned.

Wally cackled.

Kaldur agreed. "They are a very unique shade of blue, my friend."

Artemis snorted. "Unique my ass. They're _gorgeous_."

Superboy frowned. "They're just eyes."

"Thank you!" Dick practically shouted. "Now, what about training that started an hour and a half ago?"

He cackled, ten times better than Wally thankyouverymuch, at their horrified expressions as they each glanced at the clock for confirmation.

"No worries," he said, waving to the note on the table, "Canary moved it to one instead."

The note was hastily picked up and passed around, each person breathing a sigh of relief before chuckling and giving it to the next person. Wally was last, and his expression from before returned at the prospect of even more blackmail.

"Oh no…"

* * *

 **End.**

 **A/N: sooooooo… how was it for my first ever fanfiction? I've been on this site for about two years now, just reading, not writing, and I got tired of searching high and low for a oneshot like this so I thought screw it. I'll just write it myself. And then this happened. Tell me how I did, what I can improve and constructive criticism and all that. Please R &R… yeah you guys know the drill. Anyway, have a great day! Or sweet dreams, if you like to read these at 2 in the morning like me :)**


End file.
